Happy Precure! Kimochi Sweet Flower Kingdom! Cure Sugar!
Happy Precure! Feelings in the Sweet Flower Kingdom! Cure Sugar! (ハッピープリキュア 気持ちスウィートフラワー・キングダム! キュアシュガー Happī purikyua Kimochi suu~īto furawā kingudamu! Kyua shugā) is 22nd movie. The movie will be released in Japanese cinemas on November 19th, 2017. Summary When Pretty Cure was in their store, a small-sized short girl entered. Michi who found her so cute directly embraced her by caressing her. This small doll is called Sugar. Suddenly a band of monsters entered the store trying to catch Sugar. Michi, who was very upset, took Sugar in the arms and hug her to protect her and then she transformed into Pretty Cure. When Cures went out of the store during their attack, they were in the Flower Sweet Kingdom. It is the kingdom where lived Sugar. Suddenly, Sugar jumped from the arms of Cream and she said: " Dark Sugar Power! Exchange! ". Sugar grew up: Her eyes and her hair become black (the color of despair and hate). (Sugar is a member of Sadness Zone.). Sugar was unlike the other inhabitants of her kingdom a dwarf.Everybody found her strange and bully her. She felt alone and desperate. Then Yoru and Kuro moved forward to her and they offered her the chance to grow up if she becomes Kanashimi. To get it over with Pretty Cures, Sugar decided to use "Dark Sugar Final Shoot". This is the great powerful power which can even destroy Sugar. Before being affected by this power, Pretty Cures noticed that Sugar cried. Cure Caramel was able to protect Pretty Cure thanks to her power, while the others help Sugar. Cream told her that she adored her small shape and that she found her too cute by embracing her. Sugar who received the feelings of Cream became again the same. She admits to Pretty Cures that she regrets her error but t is too late to correct it. Chocolat, who knows the feelings of Sugar tells her that if she trust her friends, she will manage to correct her error. Then Cherry tells her that thanks to her friends, she will manage to resist the mockeries of others. As for Caramel, she explains her that the appearance has no importance as long as our heart is filled with love. Then with the power combined of 4 Cures and Sugar, the power of Dark Sugar was eliminated. Pretty Cures fought against Yoru and Kuro with Sugar who saved Cream several times. But when Pretty Cures used Delicious Power, they discovered that Yoru and Kuro was Hi and Shiro, two dwarfs as Sugar who had enough with their appearance. And when Pretty Cures believed that they had gained, Dark Shade appeared and sent an immense power towards Pretty Cures and absorbed their power. As soon as she saw the Pretty Cures on the ground, Sugar shouted by crying " I shall not let with you hurt Pretty Cures ". Then a light appeared in her hand: it was Tasty Sugar Pad. Then Sugar was transformed into Cure Sugar: " the sweet feelings by a heart filled with love. Cure Sugar! "(愛に満ちた心の甘い感情キュアシュガー Ai ni michita kokoro no amai kanjō, Kyua shugā). Sugar sends Miracle Sugar Lights to give some power to Pretty Cures. Later with "Royal Cake Power " and " Sweet Love Final Shoot ", Dark Shade was overcome and Sweet Flower Kingdom was reconstructed.. Characters PreCure Yorokobi Michi/Cure Cream * .Her heart is filled with love and happiness. She is always ready to help the others and to protect them. She is represented as the source of the delights or rather the way of the delights. Amaimono Sakura/Cure Cherry * She is good at sport especially the Football. But everybody laughs at her because she loves the color Pink and the things "Kawaii" while she is the captain of a team. She is represented as the source of the softness or rather the soft cherry blossom Mujakina Yuriko/Cure Caramel * She is cute and beautiful. She always attracts the boys because of her innocent look and her supernatural beauty. She is represented as the source of the innocence or rather the innocent lily. Yamahi Umare/Cure Chocolat * She is the girl of Sadness King. She is authoritarian, aggressive and stubborn. She represented as the source of the passion or rather the the mountains of passion Mascots [[Bonbon|'Bonbon']] * is a cat-like fairy from the Sweet Kingdom who loves cookies. She finishes her sentences with "~Bobo." Movie-Only Characters [[Sugar/Cure Sugar|'Sugar/Cure Sugar']] * She is a small-sized short girl who became the friend of the Pretty Cure. She represents the source of the feelings or rather the heart filled with sweet feelings. [[Hi/Yoru|'Hi/Yoru']] * He is a small-sized boy who fought Pretty Cure at the beginning. Shiro/Kuro * He is a small-sized boy who fought Pretty Cure at the beginning. Dark Shade * He( appears in the end of the movie to destroy the happiness and the enjoyment. He had enough to see the other happy while he was sad all the time. Trivia * This is the fifth movie to have a movie-exclusive Pretty Cure, preceded by Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!, ''which all featured Cure Echo. and Mahoutsukai Precure! Kiseki no Henshin! Kyua Mofurun! ''This is the second regular movie to feature one Gallery